Your wish is myerr
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Ripper and Xander find something unexpected at the Magic Box


Your Wish is my.err.  
  
By Eva McGregor  
  
BTVS AU  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Let's see as my disclaimer wishes having been coming true, let's see. I have a winning 100 million dollar lottery ticket. *looks around disappointedly* Well, that didn't work. Hmm, what can I ask for? Xander has a secret. Or maybe I just want a lollipop and more Christmas lights.  
  
-From Teri's 'Squirrels'  
  
Summery: Ripper and Xander find something unexpected at the Magic Box  
  
Disclaimer: their mine? Wow who knew? Ok, ok so they aren't, can I have Blade instead? He's like the best and what if he and the White Knight got together? No! Not that way! Ooo I love a challenge its soo exciting! *snickers*  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: if Buffy exists it's not as a Slayer. The seasons are a bit mixed up, but hey! AU.  
  
This is the third installment of 'The Disclaimer Wars' please read 'Ripper and the White Knight' and 'Squirrels' both can be found on Teri's Crossover Fiction Library at http://www.geocities.com/garnet_tm/  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Your Wish is my.err.  
  
By Eva McGregor  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think you should allow Willow near the magic books anymore." The young White Knight said as he helped Ripper unpack the new shipping order.  
  
"Why's that?" Ripper asked with a gleam in his eyes that Xander couldn't see.  
  
"Oh maybe it was the Spell she just had to do or the fact that I had to take two weeks from school and work because I was busy 'Nesting'." The boy shuttered.  
  
"Oh come on Xan you've handled worse." Ripper chuckled.  
  
Xander glared at the older man. "If you didn't have custody of me."  
  
Ripper continued chuckling. "You live among the most powerful of the powerful you where bound to get entangled in one of their experiments."  
  
The White Knight slammed down the box in his hands. "They turned me into a Squirrel!" he shouted. "A. Squirrel! Do you know what its like to be a fluffy rodent! I do!"  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
"I don't care!" Xander shouted again and dropped the box which promptly started to give off blue smoke which in turn became a genie.  
  
"Who disturbs my slumber!" the Genie roared.  
  
Ripper pointed quickly at Xander. The White Knight gave a fearful look as the Genie turned toward him.  
  
"So what will your wishes be? Ooo this is soo exciting! I never know what someone's gonna wish for next!" the big blue creature's voice became higher and there was an unmistakable lisp.  
  
Xander blinked, "Wishes?"  
  
The Genie nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, you get three wishes."  
  
"Ok," Xander thought for a moment. "I wish I was immune to all the magic's that can harm me."  
  
The genie nodded. "Done!"  
  
Xander smiled. "I wish I could have at least one none 'magic is everything' friend."  
  
The Genie nodded. "Done."  
  
Xander's grin widened then turns evil as he turned to face Ripper.  
  
.Ripper passed a young man on his way out the door at a dead run, he didn't notice him; he was too busy running for his life.  
  
The young man shook his blond head and proceeded inside and up to the counter as Xander walked out of the back room.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked walking up to him slowly.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know if you have any anti bad magic spell books?" he asked taking the lollipop out of his mouth.  
  
"Uh." Xander though for a moment. I think so, why do you need it?"  
  
The young man blushed, "I just moved here and I'm stuck in a motel right now.I really don't think magic is everything or nothing but I trust motels and hotels even less."  
  
Xander smiled a bit. "I'll go find a copy." He started to go then turned back. "My names Xander"  
  
The young man smiled back. "Riley."  
  
Xander went to retrieve the book wondering if he could spend a 100 mil at Disneyland and keep it secret from his friends.  
  
In the back room the Genie was trying to figure out what came after "Your wish is my."  
  
***  
  
Teri poked her head out of the big pile of Christmas lights a lollipop stuck in her mouth. She looked at the crystal ball and giggled.  
  
"Well I guess you can't get everything you wish for."  
  
Eva dug her way out of the pile as well. "Did you really have to wish for Christmas lights?"  
  
Teri shrugged. "I didn't know I'd get it!"  
  
Eva Giggled. "And it's January too!" 


End file.
